1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting computer expansion slot covers, and more particularly to a device for mounting computer expansion slot covers to a rear panel of a computer enclosure without screws.
2. The Related Art
Slots are defined in a rear panel of a computer enclosure for exposing expansion cards mounted in card sockets of a motherboard. Each of the slots is covered by a cover. Conventionally, the covers are mounted to the enclosure by screws. As is well known, as far as the computer assembly is concerned, the assembly by means of screws is time-consuming and laborious, which hinders efficient assembly of computers.
Furthermore, when adding or replacing expansion cards, a computer user must unscrew and remove the covers and then reinsert the removed screw into the cover of the added expansion card. Often, more than one card must be dealt with, whereby a number of screws must be removed and then reinserted. Each time this task is carried out, there is a risk of dropping one or more screws in the computer enclosure causing inconvenience.
Thus, it is desired to provide a mounting device for readily fixing covers to a rear panel of a computer enclosure in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems.